A Guardian Angel Freed
by sailormoon9993
Summary: Mephesto splits Kenny and Mysterion into two different people. Now, Mysterion will be able to protect South Park, and more importantly, Karen, better than ever before.


Kenny and Karen had both arrived at Mephesto's place. Kenny and Karen both walked into the building to see that Mephesto was working on another of his experiments.

"Hello there, Kenny and Karen. What can I do for you both today?" Mephesto asked.

"I want him out." Kenny said flatly.

"You want who out?" asked Mephesto.

"Mysterion. I don't want to be him anymore!" Kenny yelled. "I want his personality away from mine and I want someone to be always be able to protect Karen at anytime, even when I can't be there for her."

Karen gave her brother a hug. "You'll always be my guardian angel and big brother, no matter what Kenny." she said with a light smile.

"I have been working on a machine that can split aspects of one's personality into another person, but it does have side affects..." warned Mephesto.

"What are they?"

"Once Mysterion is freed, he cannot ever return to you and he would be more like a spirit than a person. He could manifest into a real person and defend Karen and South Park like you want, but he'll never be truly human as he won't eat or sleep or anything humans need to do." said Mephesto.

"That's a good thing if he doesn't have to do those things! Let's get this going so I don't have to deal with it anymore!" exclaimed Kenny.

"Alright then. Step over there and I'll blast you with this ray. You'll feel a sting-like feeling." Mephesto said as he shot Kenny with a weird looking device.

Kenny soon started to begin moving around wildly as if something were trying to break free of him. Karen tried to run over to help him, but Mephesto assured her that everything was going to be alright. Kenny then dropped to the floor as a spirit like thing floated out of him and went next to him, forming the hero of Mysterion, costume and all. Kenny saw Mysterion next to him and quickly rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Kenny McCormick. I never thought I'd ever be talking to me and be the hero I am at the same time." said Mysterion.

"Excellent! The splitting was a success!" said Mephesto. "Mysterion, do you understand what has happened?"

"I am aware by what has just happened. I have only one concern right now and that is that either me or Kenny now able to die permanently or what?" he asked.

Mephesto looked at his device which also contained readings for the two separated. "Well, it says Kenny still has the power to not die while you aren't technically human but more like a spirit by you never eat, sleep, or need to do to survive." said Mephesto as he looked more at the readings. "You really are like a spirit. It also says here that you can turn into a spirit like form. How interesting."

Mysterion tested this out and he indeed could turn into a spirit like form. He turned back shortly afterwards. "I guess it's now true. Now I'll be able to protect South Park much easier now."

Karen was amazed by what had just happened. Her guardian angel and her big brother were now two separated people. She couldn't help but feel joy in her heart. She immediately ran towards Mysterion.

"Mysterion! Mysterion!" Karen called out as she almost knocked him down from the hug she gave him.

Mysterion simply smiled and hugged her in return. He rested his head on hers and replied, "Karen, I can finally protect you the way you should be protected. Safe, happy, and never alone."

"I'm glad you'll be able to be there for me more then ever, Mysterion." Karen said as she let go of him and beamed up at him with the biggest smile she has had in a long time.

"Me as well, Karen." said Mysterion when he noticed a symbol in the sky through a nearby window. It was a question mark. It was the symbol alerting Mysterion that South Park needed his help. "I must go now."

"Wait! Where are you going?" Karen asked.

"I have a duty to protect South Park as well as you, Karen. The town needs my help." he said to her.

"Will you be back soon?"

"I'll come back before you go to bed. Just wait for me, ok? I'll be back soon." Mysterion said as he went out the door and disappeared.

"Don't worry, Karen, he'll be home soon. Come on, let's head on home." Kenny smiled at Karen as he lead her out of Mephesto's place.

It was now 10pm and Karen was still waiting for Mysterion to come home.

_It's been two hours. I hope nothing happened to him. I should probably try to go to sleep anyway. He'll come soon anyway._ Karen thought as she went to turn off the lights.

"I said I'd be back." said a voice from behind Karen. She turned around to see Mysterion standing in the room. "Ready for bed?" he smiled at her.

Karen gave Mysterion a quick hug. "I am. Are you ok though? You were out for a long time." she said.

"I had to track down some thieves after they stole some diamonds from the jewelry store. It took a bit longer than I thought, but I'm here now and that's what matters." said Mysterion. "Come on, Karen, it's time for you to be in bed anyways."

"Ok then." Karen said as she climbed into bed. "Mysterion?"

"Hmm?" he asked.

"Will you still be here when I wake up?" Karen asked.

"Of course I will. I won't leave your side at all tonight. I'll be right here if you need anything." Mysterion said as he walked over to her and hugged her before walking over to the light switch. "Good night, Karen."

"Good night, Mysterion." she said as she closed her eyes and the lights went out.

_Don't you worry, Karen. I'll always be there for you, even if I have to risk everything, I'll be right at your side for better or for worse._ Mysterion thought as he sat on Karen's bed and smiled at the sleeping girl. _I am no longer just watching over a little girl, but an angel instead._


End file.
